


por la mitad

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: Frank deja a su paso un vaso vacío y un cerrojo roto.





	por la mitad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitehard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitehard/gifts).



> Para el retoaleatorio de Siken y con spoilers de la segunda temporada. Yo he intentado hacer una cosa pero mira, son las dos de la mañana.
> 
> _This is where the evening splits in half, Henry, love or death. Grab an end, pull hard, and make a wish._

Hay un reguero de sangre en su suelo y dice “no llevas el traje”. Matt se encoge de hombros y no se molesta en colgar el bastón en el recibidor, Frank deja a su paso un vaso vacío y un cerrojo roto. “Ya no tengo un bufete”, contesta, simplemente. Sonríe con lo que puede imaginar que es una sonrisa roja, roja, roja. _No me refería a ese traje_ , y no acaba de reírse. 

Matt pensará en eso, en retrospectiva. Que Frank nunca acaba de reírse, que su voz es un arañazo continuo, se rasga y rompe y desgarra. Ahora, Matt no quiere pensar que su voz es igual que si le apuntase con el cañón de una pistola. 

Sus puños se tensan, pero no se mueve. Fuera hace frío, hace frío desde lo de Elektra, pero eso no tiene sentido. Necesita un trago y dormir y Frank ha arramplado con su whiskey. Se cuela el sonido de los coches por la ventana abierta, “nos vemos, Rojo”, como si sólo hubiera estado allí para comprobar algo, y Frank se lleva su reguero de sangre. 

 

La siguiente vez que está a punto de morir a sus manos es un viejo polígono cercano al río. Dos tiros, uno al gemelo derecho, el otro a su costado. Se retuerce lo suficiente para que la nieve se ensucie de rojo y Frank le levante la barbilla con el rifle. Hace ademán de alcanzar su bastón y Frank dispara otra vez, una advertencia. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás por instinto, como si eso le fuera a resguardar del sonido del disparo. A Frank le gustan sus Heckler & Koch, y hace tiempo que se quedó sin munición en la Beretta. 

—No me hagas hacer algo que no tengo por qué hacer —rifle de nuevo sujetando su barbilla, si pudiera alcanzaría el cuchillo que Frank guarda en la pernera derecha. 

 

Una vez le dice “ni siquiera descansas”. No tanto después, no se han acabado de vestir y el despacho de Nelson & Murdock está lleno de polvo. 

—¿Perdón? 

No quiere decir eso, pero el catolicismo siempre encuentra una rendija. 

—Parece que estás esperando —le escuchas abrocharse el cinturón, subes las rodillas en el suelo—. Es puto inquietante. 

Hay mucho con Frank que hace sin querer, como esa sonrisa o los moratones de la cadera. “Es un…”

—Deje de boxeador, sí, lo sé. 

Stick diría otra cosa. Stick diría, probablemente, usa esto. Como usó a Elektra, como usó todo lo demás. Cierra los ojos y se recuesta en el suelo, el sonido de las pisadas de Frank reverbera contra su columna. 

 

Hay una cicatriz en su sien izquierda y cuando Karen pregunta, muchos meses después, Matt finge que no lo recuerda. “Tantos golpes, quién puede llevar la cuenta”, hay una sonrisa que reserva para ella, que se extiende sin esfuerzo en sus labios, amplia, arrastrando el resto de su rostros. Alarga la mano hasta el hueso de su muñeca y la siente tensarse por completo, así que continúa, sujeta el botellín de cerveza y lo acerca hacia sí mismo.

No hablan de ello. Hubo gritos, hubo llantos, y Matt ya no sabe, no quiere explicarse. De cuando en cuando aparece tambaléandose y con la sonrisa de Karen. Adorable, torpe Matt Murdock, con restos de sangre en el faldón de la camisa. Es la primera vez que Karen pregunta, y la primera que pregunta por una de las cicatrices de Frank. 

_Las cicatrices de Frank._

Se ríe contra el cuello de la botella. 

 

Su gemelo derecho, la sien izquierda, por debajo de la segunda costilla. Hay un espacio junto a esa última en el que la piel aún no se ha recuperado, que es rugosa y sensible al tacto de un derrape desde una azotea. Después de esa, Matt se levanta, escupe al suelo, levanta los brazos. 

_Siempre en guardia, Murdock_ , antes sonaba a la voz de su padre, ahora se intercalan, a veces es Karen, decepcionada y cínica; Frank, divertido, sorprendido. Podría derribarle de otro tiro, pero se acerca y Matt esquiva dos de sus golpes, al tercero cae por su propio peso. Intenta levantarse de nuevo, le pesan las manos, los brazos, la cabeza. El aliento de Frank huele a metálico, por un momento piensa que va a besarle, cuando le cuela el pulgar bajo la máscara. Presiona contra una de las heridas abiertas y se le escapa un gemido. 

Frank se levanta y se lleva parte de la presión de su pecho. Los siguientes disparos no hacen más que avivar el vértigo, y Matt siente más que escucha los cadáveres caer al suelo. 

 

La iglesia está cerrada. Si le preguntasen a Matt, quizá diría que es porque algún desgraciado barrió el altar con la cara de un tipo que venía buscando problemas, que tenía los nudillos en carne viva de golpear a su mujer y la buscaba a ella, buscaba absolución, en el lugar equivocado. Es el problema de las iglesias, de la casa de Dios, dejan entrar a todos, incluido los diablos. Si le preguntasen a Matt, diría que no lo sabe, la policía estuvo allí hasta las dos de la mañana, no es extraño en el barrio, una lástima que pase en sitios así. 

Así que la iglesia está cerrada y a Matt aún le duelen los nudillos, a estas alturas pensaría que se habría acostumbrado al sonido de un maxilar fracturado. Frank se sienta a su lado en el banco y le tiende un café. El café es tan negro que su esófago se cierra en el momento, no tiene siquiera que acercárselo a la nariz para aspirar el hedor a cafeína concentrada. Frank tiene otro para él, se reclina en el banco y apoya un brazo en el respaldo, huele a heridas abiertas. 

—¿La nariz?

Ríe. Ladra. Rasga. 

—Tú no tienes mejor pinta. 

Matt se imagina. Necesita un afeitado, una cama, una ducha o tres, vicodina. Los dedos que sostienen el vaso de café están hinchados y cerró su iglesia, así que ahora reza fuera. Hay una pregunta en la punta de la lengua de Frank, Matt no sabe responderla y hay otros usos más interesantes para su lengua. 

 

Una de las primeras veces que ocurre, Matt realmente piensa _esto es_ , y está aterrado. El corazón le bombea tan fuerte que es incapaz de escuchar nada más, ni siquiera el gatillo, ni siquiera los puños de Frank. No esperaba estar tan asustado. _Sólo es un momento,_ piensa. La voz de Elektra esta vez. Había otra sonrisa para Elektra, una peligrosa y desenfadada y hambrienta, sobre todo hambrienta. 

Pero no hay un disparo y no hay un golpe, sólo Frank rabioso y despotricando contra sus labios. “Me vas a matar un día, Rojo,” susurra con voz ronca y le empuja contra la pared de ladrillo. Matt se agarra a él, se asfixia con el olor a cuero y a gasolina. _Ponte a la cola,_ quiere decir. 

 

Antes de caer inconsciente en su sofá deja una botella de agua y varias aspirinas al alcance de su mano. Le despierta horas más tarde el olor de la cafeína concentrada de un café que aún no ha tocado, que irá directo a la basura, y entierra la nariz contra un cojín rugoso. Es incómodo y regalo de Karen, que pensó que su loft era vacío e impersonal y que no sabe lo difícil que es sacar la sangre de la tapicería. 

Hay un mensaje sin leer en su teléfono de un número que no conoce, la voz metálica lee una dirección y el número de una habitación, y Matt traga saliva despacio antes de volver a enterrar el rostro contra el cojín. 

Ha anochecido de nuevo para cuando es capaz de levantarse y ponerse el traje. El tipo de la iglesia no tiene escoltas en la habitación, la máquina que le ayuda a respirar emite un borboteo constante que acaba en un pitido corto y agudo. Huele más muerto que vivo, y Matt agradece no haber comido nada desde el día anterior. 

Espera en la cornisa cerca de treinta minutos, ojos cerrados y contando los pitidos de la máquina. 

 

(También hay una sonrisa para Frank, una que es roja y pura culpabilidad sin adulterar, que saca sólo cuando no sabe qué van a hacer, si matarse o morderse.)


End file.
